Kano
Give it up, baby. I've studied all ya moves! Kano (NOT to be confused with Kano Shuuya) is one of the newer members of the Hunger Games Avatars community and secondary tribute under the mentoring factors of Hanzo/Scorpion. He has joined the community originally as a filler on the 26th July 2015, before shortly becoming one of the main tributes after an amusing RP session. He is based of the ruthless mercenary and cutthroat leader of the Black Dragon faction with the same name in the Mortal Kombat series. He has won his first victory in the Thirteenth Dedede Games 2 days after his induction. Up to date, he has won 22 victories so far in the HGA Community. He currently has an account on Steam, which is the same account as Scorpion's, though he considers plans on earning a new account in case anything happens. Relationships and Connections Along the way, Kano has made several allies and friendships during his time in the HGA Community. Like Scorpion, he is active during the GMT hours in the UK, hence being the same user. But it doesn't stop him from causing chaos and having fun. Ocelot and Kaz: Despite brief encounters with one another, Kano met Kazuhira during an event few days ago before Revolver Ocelot joined the party as well. They usually refer to Kano either by his name, comrade, brother or mainly by Soldier. Ocelot and Kano currently get along very well, equally similar to a bromance. Others: '''Other HGA Avatars and Members he have befriended includes Drei, Baron Blade, Gumball and Nicole Watterson, Handsome Husbando Endo, Emi, Deadpool, Birdy, Jesus, Pac, Bronn, Sophisto, Alma Elma, Neko and many others. Progress... Game-Exclusive Connections '''Gotham Games (hosted by Endo/Scarecrow) - Injustice League: He is the sixth member of the Injustice League since his victory during the tenth Gotham Games (see Notable Events). As well as planning to take over Gotham and defeat the Justice League once and for all, he also has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Nepgear in waiting for the Champions Game (the latter being in the Justice League). Augmented Games (hosted by Aali) - Lost And Damned (formerly Neutral): Kano's main faction is the Lost and the Damned, despite occasionally switching to the preferred side of his choice. He has yet to win a faction-based game, but managed to reach the top ten places several times - the highest place being second as a Damned Hunter. He has confirmed to step up as the Faction Leader on the 29th-30th September, as well as keeping the faction neutral from any alliances (he plans on doing what's best for the Lost and Damned). On the 11-12th October, both the Nekomata and the Lost and Damned took over the Halycon Facility during the Flashpoint. Notable Events 26th July - Joined the community under the filler status via 8chan. An amusing RP session later and he was shortly promoted to one of the main tributes (technically a secondary tribute). 28th July - Claimed his first victory during the thirteenth Dedede Games. 29th July (00:00am) - Teamed up with Black Rock Shooter (aka. Stella) in preparation for the upcoming Prom Tournament (hosted by Asuka). 29th July '- Joined the Crazy 88 under the approval of leader Southern War Princess. '''30th July '- Claimed his second victory during the 40th Shekel Games (hosted by Jude). '''1st August ' '- Claimed his third victory during the Third Reboot Trails (hosted by Emi). 2nd August '- Participated in the Asuka CODA Prom Games (with BRS/Stella) alongside Revy/Scorpion. The latter pair beat them by a mile, but in the end Kyouma Houhouin managed to win the whole Prom Tournament, much to the HG crew's mixed reactions. '''8th August '- Claimed his fourth victory during the 32nd Game of Fate (hosted by The Dealer). He now has a lethal event and title based after him due to his exploits. He will be dubbed in future Game of Fate tournaments by his Champion Title ''''The Cutthroat Mercenary'. 14th August '''- Claimed his fifth victory during the Twelfth FOXHOUND Special Force Operation Games (hosted by Ocelot). He have '''not claimed any kills during the process, earning him the Stealth Rank: S Grade (the best ranking). 17th August '- Claimed his sixth victory during the 42nd Classy Games (hosted by Classy Raven). He will be dubbed in future Classy Games as ''Archduke Revolution Kano'. 18th August '''- Claimed his seventh victory during the Tenth Gotham Games (hosted by Scarecrow). He has since joined the '''Injustice League, along with claiming a spot in the Champions' Tournament. 20th August '- Claimed his eighth victory during the Sixth Shadow Isles (hosted by Mordekaiser). '''25th August '- Claimed his ninth victory during the first brutal Joyful Games (hosted by Anonymous). '''1st September - Paired up with close friend/ally Ocelot (known as Liquid Ocelot) in preparation for the Hotel Soiree Event (hosted by The Headmaster), which will be around next week. 2nd September '- Claimed his tenth victory during the fast 35th Cabbage Games (hosted by Adachi), after being the only sole survivor in the Arena Event. He is the first to claim the new Heavyweight Champion Belt winscreen feature (For first-time winners as of 35th Games. From now on, WEBMs will be made for 2X Winners). '''4th September - '''Encountered a Shadow (a negative copy of a certain person) for the first time - Shadow Alma. Also claimed his eleventh victory during the 27th Armagameddon Games (hosted by JC). An event based on his Armagameddon exploits is rumored to be in the works. '''9th September -' Encountered a Shadow for the second time. He and Shadow Yosuke share an intense rivalry since a certain 'event' occured in Souda's Games, causing a Butterfly Effect for them both. '12th September - '''Claimed his twelfth victory during the sixth Honnouji Games (hosted by Satsuki). He is from that point on recognized as a One-Star student, but that rank will ascend if he wins multiple times in the future. '''23rd September '- Claimed his thirteenth and fourteenth victories during both the 16th Strongest Games (hosted by Cirno) and the 25th Hyperdimension Games (hosted by Nepgear). A birthday winscreen from the latter is also included in celebration (see Trivia and Other Notes). '29th September - '''Claimed his fifteenth victory during the 20th Strongest Games (as well as his first number-time victory). '''6th October - '''Claimed his sixteenth victory during the Fourth Game of Fate (Season Two, hosted by The Dealer). Like last season, he will be dubbed in future Game of Fate tournaments by his Champion Title (which is now ''Champion Kutthroat Kano'). 8th October - 'Claimed his seventeenth victory during the 160th Potfest Games (hosted by Shorty). '''13th October -' Claimed his eighteenth victory during the 43rd Hyperdimension Games. This is his second two-time victory. '''15th October - '''Claimed his nineteenth victory during the 49.666th Armagameddon Games. This is his third two-time victory. '''17th October - '''Claimed his twentieth victory during the Battle of the Bands (hosted by Anon). He earns the title as Lead Vocalist/Frontman of the band, alongside other band members Mutsu, Maria Naruse and Nagato - all in the Top Four placements. '''19th October - '''Claimed his twenty-first victory during the 173rd Potfest. This is his fourth two-time victory in total. '''1st November - '''Claimed his twenty-second victory during the 72nd FOXHOUND Games as a sole survivor of the FoxDie Arena Event. He is the first tribute to win Season 1 and 2 of those games. '''2nd November - '''Was encountered by Ryuji Yamazaki, and since have been implied rivals with him after a brief combat sequence. '''7th November - '''Following the migration back to 4chan via its new board (/trash/), his reaction remains positive towards the event. No mods, no limits or bans, no glitches - just like it was back in June. '''8th November - '''Claimed his twenty-third victory during the 83rd Lenny Games (hosted by Lenny) as a sole survivor of the squirrels Arena Event. '''9th November - '''Claimed his twenty-fourth victory during the 60th Armagameddon Games. This is his first three-time victory. A fatal event or few are in the works in honor of his dominating exploits. Trivia and Other Notes * The Asuka CODA Prom Games on the 2nd August 2015 was the first time that Kano and Scorpion participated with their dates. The two tributes, in general, remain neutral towards another - but they have competed in the same Arena as one another (The Knight Rosabell Arena) during that event. * The avatar picture folder related to him is currently over 375 files and counting. * He is mainly referred to as '''Kano, though he have been so far dubbed as: Ser Kano '''(by Stannis/Looking Glass Knight), '''Mr. Kano (by Neko/Olivia), Cyborg Man '''(by Bork Lazer/Dean Ambrose), '''Robocop (by Ebola-chan), Soldier (mainly by Ocelot), Brother (JC), comically Laser Face (sometimes by Nicole Watterson) and K''' (by Pac). He is also referred as '''Cyborg by several others. * Like Hanzo/Scorpion, he doesn't seem to mind particpating in both the 'four seas' or the 'eight seas' (a play on 4chan and 8chan respectively - those nicknames were first used by Southern, then Hanzo/Scorpion who now generally calls them 4flan and double-flan). * It is rumored that he is considering on a new tripcode for both him and Hanzo/Scorpion altogether, to avoid confusion. * When interacting without an image on 4chan (due to its 150 image limit), he usually dubs himself as either >Kano' and/or '>Cutthroat Mercenary. * Some of his alternate forms when entering tournaments consist of Revolution Kano, Lewd Kano (the latter being exclusive to Mion Lewd Games), 420 Kano (exclusive to Shorty's Potfest Games) and Late Kano so far. * His use of language can range from mild-strong to strong. * It is surprisingly rare for the user behind Kano to fall asleep during a game, but he has done so a few times - some of those cases includes during the tenth Gotham Games and the Sixth Shadow Isles (both of which Kano won). * When entering a HG series (in which he've already won one of the games), there is a chance that he will attempt to claim a sequence of number-time victories. He is dubbed upon those attempts as 'Returning Champion Kano' alongside other aliases (such as 'Returning Archduke Kano' in the Classy Games, or 'Injustice Kano' in the Gotham Games). * Despite Kano not being given a set birthday, the birthday for the user behind him (or OOC/IRL mode) is set on the 24th September. Victories Earned Winrar of First Game - Dedede Games!.png|Kano's First Victory Winrar of Second Game - 40th Shekel Games!.jpg|Kano's Second Victory Winrar of Third Game - Third Reboot Trials!.png|Kano's Third Victory Winrar of Fourth Game - 32nd Game of Fate.jpg|Kano's Fourth Victory Winrar of Fifth Game - Twelfth FOXHOUND Special Force Operation Games!.png|Kano's Fifth Victory - No Kills:Stealth Rank S Winrar of Sixth Game - 42nd Classy Games - Archduke Portrait Edition.jpg|Kano's Sixth Victory Winrar of Seventh Games - Tenth Gotham Games - Injustice.png|Kano's Seventh Victory - Injustice League Edition Winrar of Eighth Games - Sixth Shadow Isles.jpg|Kano's Eighth Victory Winrar of Ninth Games - First Joyful Games.jpg|Kano's Ninth Victory Winrar of Tenth Games - 35th Cabbage Games - Heavyweight Champion Edition.png|Kano's Tenth Victory - Heavyweight Champion Belt Debut Edition Winrar of Eleventh Games - 27th Armagameddon - JC Edition.jpg|Kano's Eleventh Victory Winrar of Twelfth Games - Sixth Honnouji Games.png|Kano's Twelfth Victory (MS Paintified) Winrar of Thirteenth Games - 16th Strongest Games.jpg|Kano's Thirteenth Victory Winrar of Fourteenth Games - 25th Hyperdimension Games.jpg|Kano's Fourteenth Victory Winrar of Fifteenth Games - 20th Strongest Games.jpg|Kano's Fifteenth Victory (First Number-Time Win) Winrar of Sixteenth Game - Fourth Game Of Fate (Season Two).jpg|Kano Sixteenth Win (GoF's Season Two version) Winrar of Seventeenth Games - Potfest V160.png|Kano's Seventeenth Win Winrar of Eighteenth Games - 43rd Hyperdimension Games.png|Kano's Eighteenth Victory Category: Avatars